war_of_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Experience
Around October last year, WOE carried out a test in a small scale, and I found the game by searching keywords by accident, then I took a try. Recently, I heard that the game will launch a test version again, so I'm here to share some experience as a beginner. For the game WOE, when I started to play, I found it's quite like Immortal Conquest, like occupying land blocks which yield different resources. When you've collected enough resources, you can fight with other players in a real time on a large scale. However, the difference between WOE and IC is that you need expand your view while occupying land blocks and sharing same view with your allies to occupy land blocks and attack. Out of the view, it's difficult to get resources, like Civilization 6 or StarCraft. For a SLG game, it's very important to build advantages over the early stage. As a veteran of SLG game, after a short experience in the game, I chose to buy a monthly card. It only costs 4.99 dollar, very cost-effective and has no grading. Except claiming diamonds every day, it also provides many practical functions, such as accelerating building and add building queue, which made you upgrade a castle to level 3 quickly. Compared to facilities, I suggest following the requirement and leveling them up to level 4 as soon as possible, so that you can have the building of increasing troop size, which is essential to fight at late stage and to occupy advanced resources quickly on the map. Therefore, it's important to build houses at beginning. LOL, currently I already raised all buildings to level 5 and quite curious about the locked building afterwards. At each level of building, there will be 1 or 2 key buildings, so I currently feel good about it. If you can distribute your resources reasonably and you will get enough resources from clearing quests, plus your output, it's enough for you. Here's my steel-style castle, it's similar to the horde building in WOW. While building your castle, you'd better occupy and expand territory at the same time; otherwise you will not have enough resources and will be forced to stop building your castle. It's easy to occupy the land blocks below level 3, so follow the quest, it's a good idea. When you want to occupy a level 4 land block, you're better assign 2 troops, the first troop tried to result in draw at first, and then assign the second troop to reinforce. In this situation, you'll pay less to occupy it. I highly recommend that you'd better occupy land blocks depending on your requirements. For example, I have many troops, so I pay more on recruiting and daily food consumption. More than half of my land blocks yield food. Except monthly card, there is no available other recharge methods. If you keep clearing quests, you will earn lots of diamonds. I collect diamonds for 2 days and draw lottery x5 for around 5 times and got 2 powerful 6-star hero. It's so lucky for me. In my guild, someone got 3 5-star heroes, so jealous. -^- Besides drawing card with diamonds at the early stage, I also refreshed the diamond shop. It's free for the first 5 times and there are many discounted items and resources. In order to level up my castle quickly, I bought many discounted resources and items, which is quite cost-effective. Some gem chests usually have 80% off, which only costs 10 diamonds. I also bought some to restore. Once in order to occupy a rich region, I broke up a small-scale war with other players. With less experience, it took me 10 minutes on the road. If found our opponent setting up a fortress, we lost at that time. Therefore, we made a new strategy in our guild: build a fortress and assign our troops there, narrow the opponent's view and surround them, and so on. Thought it took couples of hours, we occupied more regions. We check the map design; there are many big lighthouses between different countries. A large-scale war will always burst near strategic area. As a player used to play Civilization and StarCraft, I'm quite looking forward to this kind of war. There is another tip, you can assign a small troop to fight with the enemy at first, and check his team and skill lineup, and then you can adjust your team to resist him. About lineup, I did not have many suggestions on it until I've played the game for a long time. Until now, I feel that I need a powerful DPS. An ally of my guild got an AOC hero from 1st recharge package. After checking their battle reports, I found its damage is quite massive and it only took 0.99 dollar. I'm thinking of buying one. You can wait for my review on it. To sum up: 1. The task of early stage is to clear quests, collect resources and diamonds to level up your castle. 2. Try your best to expand your territory. With big view, there are more land blocks of higher quality. No disadvantages on it. 3. Pay your diamonds on main points, like drawing card and buying key items. 4. Find a good guild of high influence value. The world progress will rank all guilds. The guild of higher rank will get more growth bonus and will be able to occupy a castle on the map quickly, building your strengths. 5. You'd better buy a monthly card to restore stamina quickly, and increase the times of expanding territory and get faster building speed. It's quite frustrated to get a land block of higher level near your castle, but it's occupied by the other. Category:Game Info